Tango
by Emiita
Summary: –No estoy celoso. – Gokudera gruñó por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de noche e imaginó la una y mil formas de matar al baboso que andaba bailando tango con la estúpida mujer.


**Declaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Algo de lenguaje obsceno y quizás OoC.

**Resumen: **–No estoy celoso. – Gokudera gruñó por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de noche e imaginó la una y mil formas de matar al baboso que andaba bailando tango con la estúpida mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tango<strong>

Gokudera gruñó por quinta vez consecutiva y apretó con fuerza los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Achicó los ojos verdes observando, atentamente, cada movimiento de su objeto de molestia y tuvo ganas de hacer explotar algo con urgencia. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice.

Era el colmo, simplemente, lo era. ¿Cuándo diablos esa estúpida mujer aprendió a bailar tango? No, espera, estaba equivocado. Ella en realidad no sabía, sólo fingía saber bailar tango, y la condenada lo hacía bastante bien. Y seguramente al cabrón que la estaba manoseando también se lo parecía, por la sonrisa autosuficiente que llevaba estampada en la cara como un cruel insulto y la mirada libidinosa con la que recorría el cuerpo femenino.

–Mierda–maldijo en voz baja, llevándose el vaso de coñac a los labios.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Gokudera? –le preguntó Yamamoto con esa sonrisa amablemente estúpida de siempre.

–No, idiota del béisbol–cortó maleducado, por no perder la costumbre.

–Déjalo, está enfadado porque Haru está bailando con otro. –se rió Shamal a su lado.

Hayato levantó una fina ceja, escéptico, y giró el rostro para observar al viejo doctor con cierto aire asesino.

–No me mires así, mocoso. Estás _ce-lo-so_–paladeó la última palabra, disfrutándola y colocando una media sonrisa pervertida, para rematarlo con una carcajada al contemplar, en todo su esplendor, la expresión del que fue su alumno.

A Gokudera, evidentemente, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, le dio un tic en el ojo y el aura homicida creció considerablemente. Yamamoto notando su cambio de humor a peor, colocó una conciliadora mano en su hombro.

–Bueno, bueno, tranquilos.

–Yo estoy muy tranquilo, idiota. –se deshizo de la mano de Takeshi con un movimiento de hombros y taladró con los verdes a Shamal, antes de añadir: –Y no estoy celoso, viejo pervertido.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, mocoso–le contestó, ignorándolo.

A los pocos segundos, el doctor se fue detrás de una mujer rubia bastante despampanante y Yamamoto se alejó para charlar con Squalo, dejándolo por fin sólo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada dubitativa, preocupándose por lo que pudiera hacer en su _estado_. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Cuál maldito estado? Él no estaba celoso. ¡No lo estaba, joder! ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él que ese cabronazo tocara partes de la anatomía de Haru que _no debería_ tocar?

Estuvo tentado a dar una patada a la mesa de las bebidas, pero se logró contener a tiempo, no podía dar el espectáculo en una fiesta dada por Tsuna, no podía avergonzar al Décimo Vóngola delante de todos aquellos invitados. Como mano derecha -autoproclamado- del capo debía guardas las apariencias y mantener la compostura, por favor, sólo era un simple baile, uno demasiado sensual y… ¿no estaban demasiado pegados? ¡Por dios! Si parecía que en cualquier momento el tipo se la iba a comer.

_No sigas por ahí_.

Frustrado por el ritmo de sus pensamientos traidores, intentó apartar los ojos de la pareja, pero no lo logró, sobre todo cuando distinguió cómo el bastardo se acercaba aún más -si es que eso era físicamente posible- a Haru e inclinaba la cabeza, con claras intenciones de besarla.

Y fue ahí, justo en ese jodido instante en el que en su cabeza algo hizo _click_ y todo su autocontrol, o más bien el poco que le quedaba, se fue, literalmente, a la mierda.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la pareja, poniéndose en dos segundos a su altura, y carraspeó estruendoso, casi soltando un gruñido animal y ronco. El tipo levantó levemente la cabeza, que estaba a dos palmos de los labios femeninos, y tragó saliva al reconocer al hombre delante de él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Poco a poco, él soltó a una desconcertada Haru y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo por su patética vida. Gokudera seguía con porte estoico, imaginando las una y mil maneras de matarlo y la única mujer, en medio de ambos, los observaba alternativamente, sin entender qué diablos pasaba allí.

–Mujer, vamos a bailar–no fue petición, fue orden.

– _¡Hahi! _Pero yo estaba…

Hayato no la dejó terminar su réplica, le dio un tirón y la pegó a su cuerpo sin delicadeza. El otro dándose por vencido, y notando la poca predisposición del hombre de soltarla, se fue a quién sabe dónde.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, Gokudera era consciente de que sus amigos, su hermana y el viejo pervertido lo estaban observando como si él fuera un monito de feria y sus mejillas se arrebolaron un poco, debido a sus actos impulsivos y descontrolados. ¡Pero diablos! Todo era culpa de esa estúpida. Sí, eso era.

Aferró un poco más el agarre en la estrecha cintura femenina y notó como Haru reaccionaba, por fin, y pasaba sus manos por sus hombros, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vio sonreír complacida. Entonces algo dentro de él rugió contra su pecho orgulloso y supo que era un jodido hombre celoso. Mierda.

– ¿Sabes, Hayato? Si querías bailar conmigo, sólo tenías que pedírmelo, no hacía falta que asustaras al pobre Kei. –comentó con voz suave y alegre Haru.

Gokudera frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. –Se lo merecía, no sabe bailar tango, y tú tampoco–añadió mirándola directamente a los ojos, con bastante intensidad.

– _¡Hahi!_ ¿Y tú si sabes bailar tango? –fingió sorprenderse.

–Por supuesto, que sé. Y ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y baila, mujer.

Miura rodó los ojos ante la brusquedad de Gokudera, pero igualmente curvó los labios hacía arriba, formando una sonrisa sincera, alegre, iluminando su mirada. Simplemente no podía enojarse ante su falta de tacto, porque ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que ese estúpido cavernícola no estaba molesto porque Kei no supiera bailar tango. No, claro que no. Hayato estaba molesto porque Haru no estaba bailando con él.

Hayato Gokudera estaba jodidamente celoso y Haru comenzaba a amar el tango.

* * *

><p><em>Sin comentarios u.u xD Me encanta poner a los hombres celosos y que no lo reconozcan xD además, siempre me imagino a Gokudera celoso, no sé, me da risa y me gusta xD No me convenció demasiado este fic, de hecho, lo tenía escrito desde la semana pasada, más o menos, y no lo había subido, no fue hasta hoy que lo volví a leer y decidí subirlo u.u Sólo espero no haber cambiado mucho las personalidades de los personajes.<em>

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
